


Sueños húmedos.

by lea1santome



Series: sueños húmedos [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>muchas veces los sueños de Danny son demasiados calientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños húmedos.

Demasiado calor en esta maldita isla, estoy seguro que por culpa de eso tengo estos malditos sueños, sueños que harían sonrojar hasta al mejor de los actores gays porno. Pues sí, las fantasías son con otros hombres. Mejor dicho, con un solo hombre, Steve, siempre es él y yo soy el otro protagonista.

En uno de esos sueños, estamos en un vestuario (todo normal), discutimos (como siempre) y sin venir a cuento, empujo a Steve contra las taquillas, lo agarro del cuello y lo acercó a mí. Aquí empieza mi fantasía, besó a Steve y cuando me doy cuenta de mi gran error me separo de él, pues sé que es mi jefe, y que podría matarme o mucho peor, hacer que me envíen a Siberia (Mandarme lejos de mi hija).

_ Perdona, no sé lo que ha pasado.- Le digo, pero él no se mueve, no dice nada, tan sólo me sonríe de una madera extraña.- ¡Di algo! Pégame un puñetazo. ¡Haz algo!

_ ¡Tienes razón! Tengo que hacer algo. – Estira el brazo, me agarra fuertemente y me acerca a él (todavía sigue contra las taquillas) y me besa de forma descarada, con mucha lengua en mi boca, trato de no responder el beso. ¡Claro que trato de no responder! Pero le respondo con la misma intensidad que él pone, sin dejar de besarme, arranca todos los botones de mi camisa, se separa de mí, me quita la corbata, se gira, abre la taquilla y la guarda dentro con sumo cuidado, la cierra. Mientras tanto yo, le deseo aun más, me vuelvo más impulsivo, lo vuelvo a empotrar contra las taquillas, le arranco su camisa negra ajustada, busco su boca desesperadamente, le muerdo con suavidad, él no se queja, le gusta que yo tome el control de la situación, mientras sus manos acaricia mi espalda (y lo que hay debajo de ella).

Succiono su cuello (quiero dejarle marcado), desciendo lentamente mi boca hacia sus pezones, los mordisqueo, succiono. Recorro su torso con mi lengua, mientras mis manos tienen voluntad propia y hace que desabroche sus vaqueros, baje la cremallera, pongo una pierna sobre uno de mis hombros, le quitó el zapato junto al calcetín (esto demuestra que mis fantasías no se parecen nada en una peli porno, pues si lo fuera no le quitaría los zapatos), vuelvo a poner la pierna en su sitio y vuelvo repetir el mismo proceso, mientras los jadeos de mi compañero se hace más fuerte. Ya sin los zapatos puestos, empujo los vaqueros (junto a los calzoncillos) hacía abajo y los tiro al suelo. Parece que mi cuerpo no me obedece, pues mi boca va directamente a su pene, lo llevo dentro de mi boca mientras mis manos no paran de toquetear su culo, su hermoso culo. Sus jadeos me excitan aún más, mientras sus manos me agarran del pelo, pero sin hacerme daño, paso varios minutos masturbándole, pero él me levanta antes que se corra, me besa y entre susurros me dice que me termine de desvestir y le folle.

Es una orden, una orden que yo no nunca voy desobedecer, pues raudo y veloz me quito toda la ropa. A continuación hago que se giré, le separo las piernas, beso su hermosa espalda, su culo, mientras le pellizco sus pezones. Paso varios minutos en ese proceso, pero la voz suplicante de Steve reclama mi atención.

_ ¡Por favor, hazlo ya!

Vuelvo a obedecer, me pongo de pie, acerco un poco su culo, despacio, despacio, con mi mano pongo mi pene en su entrada, lentamente (parece ser que en mis sueños el sida no existe, pues no uso ni ningún tipo de protección. ¡Qué más da, son sueños y en los sueños podemos hacer todo lo que queramos!). Empiezo embestir con mucho cuidado, para no hacerle daño.

_ ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte! - Me grita Steve.- Que no soy ninguna dulce doncella ¡Más rápido!-  
Incluso en esta situación quiere mandar y tengo un jefe demasiado mandón, pero hago lo que dice, le embisto más fuerte, más rápido, nos dejamos llevar por el placer.

Perdemos el sentido del tiempo, no importa los minutos (u horas) que tardamos en corrernos, pero me da la sensación que ese sueño ha sido en el que más orgasmos he tenido en toda mi vida.

Hemos terminado (eso creí yo).

Pues Steve se gira, hace una llave de esas y ahora soy yo quien está contra las taquillas, mientras me levanta y coloca mis piernas en su cintura y me dice al oído.

_Ahora te toca a ti sentirme y necesitamos una ducha.- Vamos a la ducha más próxima (mejor dicho, me lleva). Le beso.- Pon las piernas en el suelo y gírate.

Cuando pienso obedecer me despierto bañado en sudor y de algo más y estoy completamente empalmado.

¡Mierda, necesito una ducha fría!


End file.
